Question: Gabriela did 84 jumping jacks around noon. Stephanie did 39 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Stephanie do than Gabriela?
Explanation: Find the difference between Gabriela's jumping jacks and Stephanie's jumping jacks. The difference is $84 - 39$ jumping jacks. $84 - 39 = 45$.